Animals One-Shot
by SilhouetteK
Summary: Probably could handle a T-rating but putting M just to be safe. A songfic without the lyrics (I follow rules) - includes what happens when Raven reads an adult scene in a book, what Beast Boy can sense her doing in her room, and the explosion of long-built-up sexual tension. One-shot. Quick and *entertaining* read


Hello all! Here's a little side story while I continue working on my big one, _That Basic High School Story_ over in the Sonic fandom.

I can also do other things! Hooray for pushing into more than one fandom! Go me! Go fans!

Anyway…

So I understand FanFiction's policy on SongFics, however, this is very hard for me. I am a lover of music as much as I am a lover of fiction, and I imagine stories to go with every song I ever hear EVER. And all I wanna do is write a songfic to go with the song! It is seriously becoming a problem.

BUT the last thing I want is to have one of my stories reported for such a thing. SO as I know so many of you are brilliant at, I need you to read this using all of the imagination you have. I cannot post the lyrics to the song, but I can tell you what song the story goes with. I plan to post many of these in the future (pending that this one turns out as well as I hope hehe)

I want you also to know that I am kind of a music snob and I prefer alternative rock over anything else. But a few of my guilty pleasures include Maroon 5, Avril Lavigne and others. (The love for those two started with their first albums, which are arguably their best albums, respectively)

Because of this, I have decided to take the insane sexiness found in the song "Animals" by Maroon 5 and I am basing this fic off of that song.

*IT REALLY HELPS TO LISTEN TO THE SONG BEFORE/DURING READING SO THAT YOU CAN GET A BETTER FEEL FOR WHAT I AM TRYING TO CONVEY*

Also because I am so freaking cliché when it comes to writing, this song is paired with a rather steamy Beast Boy x Raven scene I wrote out (get it…BB…animals…BYE). Trying my best to steer clear of real nasty smut, but this song just drives me crazy. Seriously.

So please read, review and tell your friends to do the same!

Love ya and see you at the end…if you make it all the way ;) 3

~ **ANIMALS** ~

He saw her eyes digging deeper into her thick novel as she poured over every word. She must have been reading a rather intense scene, he thought, as he could sense her heightened nerves. The green titan turned his eyes slowly back to the television screen where one of his favorite monkey-themed cartoons was playing. Most of his free time was spent watching or playing video games on the huge flat screen the Titans had in their main meeting room.

It paid (literally) to be a hero.

He and Raven were put on tower-watch and Silky-babysitting duty as Robin, Starfire and Cyborg watched the Titans East tower for the weekend. Those titans were on a much needed vacation after dealing with an abnormal uprising of crime in their location for the past month.

Suddenly the stench of nervous and excited sweat reached Beast Boy's extra-sensitive nose. His head whipped back around to see Raven tearing through the paragraphs at an even faster pace. He could sense her quickened heart beat and became interested in what she was reading about.

"Raven what are you reading?" He asked innocently. Little did he know that Raven's novel had taken a rather NSFW turn. Her eyes flashed upwards to stare at the wall across from her as she slammed her book shut. She quickly stood up and began to walk quickly towards the hall.

"Nothing. I'm going elsewhere." She said abruptly and made her way to her room.

Naturally, the green one was not going to let this go easily. Since he and Raven were currently the only two at the tower, he decided it would be more entertaining to mess around with the cloaked one than to watch a rerun of his show.

He tip-toed down the long hall until he reached the door to her room. It had been a while since he had been there – one of the last times, he had been sucked into her mirror/ mind. Not an experience he wanted to have again.

However, the smell of Raven's sweat was too interesting for him to pass up. And it wasn't a nervous-scared kind of smell.

It smelled almost sexy. The scent was strong outside her room, and his sensitive ears could pick up some heavy breaths from inside.

At once he suddenly heard a very quiet moan.

Beast Boy stopped everything he was thinking and doing. His brain went on alert and all of his very primal instincts kicked in at the same time. Raven was reading a sex scene. And it was apparently very hot, based on her actions.

The idea of Raven being…..aroused….started to make the green titan go mad. He had always found Raven attractive. She was a beautiful creature, no doubt about it, but she was always too elusive to really make a move on. Plus, she could be scary when she wanted to be, and normally Beast Boy wouldn't dare try to bother her in this capacity.

But this time was different.

Her smell and sound were driving the animalistic boy wild as he sat, practically panting, outside her door.

He heard a quiet whimper once more and could not bear to wait a minute longer. He transformed into an ant and squeezed himself underneath the door and into her cavern. Being so small, he was not able to see exactly what she was doing but he could see her on her bed.

He scuttled as fast as he could over to the bedframe and crawled up just far enough on the post to see her more clearly.

His mind went numb at the site of Raven holding her novel in one hand while her other hand slowly worked its way around her sensitive area outside of her leotard.

Beast Boy's brain was gone. Any logical thought he might have had telling him that entering her room was a bad idea, and messing with her during a time like this was even worse, was gone.

She made one more soft, quiet noise and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slowly laid her head on her headboard. The smell was overpowering and the sight was the most sensual thing Beast Boy had ever witnessed. Sure, he had watched porn, but this was something different. This was Raven. This was the beautiful, dark, mysterious and quiet titan that nobody ever messed with. This was dangerous, but even more so exciting.

He couldn't take the wait any longer and suddenly transformed back into himself kneeling at the edge of her bed.

Raven screamed and zapped the green titan with one powerful "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!". He flew across the room and slammed into the wall, but his senses were still so overwhelmed with what he had witnessed that he barely flinched.

Raven panted as she calmed her nerves and shriveled back into her pillow. She was so embarrassed, but still working off a sexual high that she had been experiencing. It wasn't something that she did often, but the book that she had been reading was very detailed and she was so into it that once the unexpected sex scene came up, she nearly lost it.

Beast Boy stood up and sauntered towards Raven with his glazed-over eyes. He leaned over her to see the book.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, his voice husky.

She shook her head, to embarrassed and shocked at his sudden presence to do anything.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, contemplating how to handle a situation like this. Beast Boy was clearly turned on, and it was obvious to both of them, but Raven was also still pining to finish what she was reading, and her arousal was not much less.

Suddenly he grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. He couldn't bare to just walk away after the sites he had seen. All of her senses sprang forward at once, with lust taking over, and she returned the furious contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled himself over her to push her into her own sheets. Their lips were dancing ferociously together as tongues wrapped around each other and were buried into each other's throats. Raven's hands pulled on the short green hairs of his head as he smoothed his hands over her figure-flattering one piece.

The two began working their bodies together almost automatically. His tall but lean frame grinded over her tight but small one. They both began panting and making small moans.

Her nails dug through his uniform and to his back as she clawed at him. He moved from her lips to her neck as his teeth trembled to make some sort of contact. At that moment he wanted to eat her alive. Her sexiness was driving him absolutely wild. He heavily grazed them over her collarbone, causing her to shiver from pain, but not enough to not enjoy it still. Her pale skin was covered in goosebumps as he ran a finger down her stomach and to just above her sensitive area. She made a small noise and his mouth was on her again. Everywhere. Any part of skin he could easily reach, his mouth was there. She continued to claw at his back, slowly pulling off the top part of his uniform.

He quickly finished the job and threw the spandex shirt across the room. As he kissed her every inch, her lustful eyes wandered over the green titan's strong arm and back muscles. Her impulses quickened as she pulled at every part of him until her hand suddenly made contact with his hardened member from outside the bottom half of his uniform.

The two titans were so immersed in their actions that it all came naturally to them. His excitement went to an all-time high as she began using her hands to please him. He returned the favor and slowly moved his fingers in small circles where it would be best received.

He cursed into her mouth as she arched her back, taking in all of the pleasure.

The two worked together to make each other feel as wonderful as possible, even though most actions were made through minds clouded with lust.

It did not take long for each to reach the top, and once that moment hit, they both emitted animal-like sounds.

The descend became quickly uncomfortable and slightly awkward as they both realized just how much sexual tension must have built up over the years to cause such a scene.

Beast Boy noted the bruising marks he had made on the pale one's neck, as she in turn saw the lines of red dragging all along his back.

She looked at him, her mind finally clearing, "Uhm."

Her voice was shaky, but satisfied. Her cheeks were flaming.

He smiled cheekily and scurried out of the room.

Both titans spent the remainder of the day reflecting on what had occurred, with neither one regretting a thing.

* * *

Well hello!

I hope you enjoyed that. As I said, I did not want to write anything too graphic (not there yet) so this is the best I have for now.

If you like Sonic the Hedgehog at all, I suggest you check out my big story. It's a work in progress, but a lot is already up!

Please review, favorite, follow blah blah blah shameless self promotion blah

Thanks to anyone who read this - you're interest is what fuels the fire that is my insane mind!

Many loves,

~K


End file.
